For My Brothers, and For All The Others
by Estadosunidos2
Summary: When the father of four siblings goes missing. United, the four of them embark on an adventure into a world that'll change everything...forever. (Takes place before and during the first Lion King movie.)


**Author's Note:** **First of all I can't express how excited I am to bring this story to all of you. I recommend listening to** **Honor by Hans Zimmer** **before reading any chapter. I like to think of it as this story's opening theme song. Anyways enjoy!**

"Family is not an important thing. It's Everything." -Michael J Fox

 _30 Miles off the Coast of Kenya._

 _November ?, 2012_

 _?:?_

 _ **Oliver's POV**_

What a fun "business trip". When I eventually came to, everything hurt. It felt as if someone had repeatedly beat me upside the head with a baseball bat. Wherever I was...it was pitch black, and all I could hear was the sound of water dripping. I wasn't blindfolded or gagged, but my hands were handcuffed behind my back to what seemed like a metal pole. To get a better understanding of my situation I quickly rushed to my feet. But as quick as I stood up, a sudden rush of dizziness pulled me right back down to the cold metallic floor. I tried to pull at the pole, but the cuffs wouldn't break, and even the pole wouldn't budge. Wherever I was….I wasn't getting out. But if I ever made it out of this…...alive. I can live with the fact that I was right! Oh, how I couldn't wait to rub it in Dr. Madison's face. The animals...the lions! They could really ta…

" **Well...well...well….what a surprise!"** A rush of light suddenly engulfed the room causing me to squint. Through my blinded vision I watched as a mysterious figure stepped inside, slowly clapping his hands as he spoke, his rough voice ringing across the room causing me to wince ever so slightly. **Aren't you quite the little pest, Oliver? Honestly, after you stole what rightfully belonged to my associates last time, I thought you'd know better than to EVER show your face around these parts. But here we are I suppose... You know It's funny how things work, eh? What goes around comes around!"** The dark figure laughed maniacally, but not too long before regaining composure. **"Now…..I'm only going to ask you once….Though...okay maybe I'll ask you twice. But I beg you, don't make me ask again...** _ **Where is this pride of lions you came in contact with 2 weeks ago?"**_

* * *

 _Brooklyn, NY_

 _November 10th, 2012_

 _8:30 AM_

 **Henry's POV**

Honestly...I don't even know what brought me to this point. Anger? A desire for purpose? Or just the simple fact that this might be my only way to escape my current life. I mean...It worked for Marcus. Why couldn't it work for me?

Sitting up straight in a rickety wooden chair, I gazed around. Gazing at all the posters that covered the room's walls. Posters depicting men and women about my age standing proudly in uniform, representing everything I want to become. But just as I began to find myself lost in thoughts of what life in the Marine Corps will be like, rather quickly the door swung open.

" _ **Sorry about that. It's been busy...Henry is it, eh? My name is Sergeant Meyer, I'm one of the lead NCOs at this station"**_ He spoke loudly before taking a seat at his rather large wooden desk facing me.

" _ **Uh..yes. I mean yes, sir."**_ I found myself stumbling with my words. Do I talk to him like a normal person? Or with military formalities? Will it make a good impression? Will it… Honestly, why do I overthink things? So as always, of course, I've found a way to make an occasion awkward. Though It didn't bother me for too long since the recruiter seemed rather unphased by my awkward reply. He must get a lot of starstruck potential recruits that walk through the doors every day. The thought put me at ease as I caught him giving me nothing but a quick smirk, before shifting some paperwork around on his desk.

" _ **You scored a….92 on the ASVAB. That's...quite impressive. With that score, quite honestly you qualify for every job the Corps has to offer. Unofficially I would recommend you for OCS. But before we can move any further, since you're only seventeen, we will need either a parent or legal guardian to come in to sign you off."**_ He said, eyes beaming at me as my stomach sank.

" _ **Wh..What?! Why do I need a parents signature?! I..I.."**_ I searched for the right thing to say but he cut me off.

" _ **Henry, will this...be a problem? I'm sorry but legally I can't do anything further without a parent, or legal guardian's signature. Not until you legally turn eighteen at least. I'm sorry."**_ The recruiter said with a slight sign of sympathy.

That's it. Everything's ruined. My father's not home on a business trip in Africa, and my mother….Not that they'd sign above the dotted line anyways.

" _ **Yeah...I um...Thank you, sir...For your time... I'm sorry but it will be a problem."**_ Before the recruiter could say anything else, I reached down grabbed my black backpack, slung it over my shoulder and walked out of the recruiting station right back into the loud streets of Brooklyn.

 **"Shit…"** I muttered under my breath before making my way back to the apartment that all of my fellow siblings resided in.

* * *

Apartment 1A

365 Bond Street

Brooklyn, NY

 **Sia's POV**

" **Tyyyyyler...Ty...Tyler….TYLER!"** I yelled. Quite honestly, I don't even know why I bother. I can't believe I would ever actually rely on Tyler to get something done.

" **Tyler. Please. Wake up, I'm going to be late for school!"** I pleaded to no prevail. In the end, after all my effort, all I got was a quiet groan. Then for the first time, like a freight train, the smell of alcohol hit me...great so much for that. Drunk as a skunk like always. No point now. Slowly I made my way out of Tyler's pig stye of a room to Marcus's room, the older of my 3 siblings. He was that typical big brother figure. Growing up he was always there for us, and he always had our backs. It was funny how there was Marcus….then an absolute fool such as Tyler. Honestly, I felt bad about waking Marcus up. It was only at four in the morning that he'd got home. For the past six months, he'd been away on a deployment with the Army in Afghanistan so I thought it was…. suiting that he be allowed to sleep in after his long trip home. But thanks to Tyler, whom I specifically asked not to go out so he could bring me to school….this is all I'm left with. Slowly I crept Marcus's bedroom door open, peeked inside, but only to find that he wasn't in there.

" **Marcus?"** I whispered before pots and pans rattling around in the kitchen caused me to whip around and quickly make my way into the kitchen.

" **Marcus? What are you doing up?"** I asked upon realizing it was my older brother up early. Unlike my other siblings and I, he seemed to have got the good draw out of the gene pool. He was about six foot two, with short brown hair that was combed over, and radiant blue eyes that were as blue as the ocean.

" **It's already five PM in Kabul. Might as well get an early start to the day, eh? Besides, I have to run some errands. Is Tyler up? He's taking you to school right?"** He said before cracking some eggs open, spilling their contents into a frying pan.

All I had to give him was a classic 'you're kidding me right?' look and he just smirked before speaking.

" **Alright...let me get my keys. We can catch up for lost time during the ride."** He said with a brief chuckle escaping his mouth before turning away.

* * *

 **This is kind of a trial chapter….so let me know if you guys would like to see more! I promise any future chapters will be much longer. EstadosUnidos….out :))**


End file.
